Fix you
by AliceUchihaLockwood
Summary: 10 years ago, Flint Lockwood's mother died, have been served that amount of time, remember that day that it all started for him... but without feeling well decides to leave him... to receive support from some friend... One-shot (after first cwacom)


**A/N: This is a little one-shot that I wrote. The song is called Fix you :3 Enjoy **

**Cwacom belongs to Sony Pictures Animation **

* * *

It was a beautiful night on Swallow Falls island, illuminated by starlight, a young man was walking through there, taking a sad smile and a bouquet of flowers in his hands, blue-eyed, riotous hair, big nose, wore a blue t-shirt with yellow edges, Brown jeans, transparent and bright shoes along with a lab coat...

Flint Lockwood was walking with a sad smile, with a bouquet of flowers he went to a place he visited frequently, as it had been 10 years since his mother had died. To reach the entrance, climbed the Hill, reaching the foot of a tree, which had a headstone engraved "Fran Lockwood" on it.

—Hello mom... — He said sad — how are you...?

* * *

_**He recalled that one time that you left your school running in the rain, full of shame for having humiliated the same with the Spray On Shoes. Fran was preparing dinner, Tim reading the newspaper, he became desperate, surprising his mother and worrying about her much, while his father was confused by what happened, it hit the door and threw himself to his bed sobbing...**_

_**-What do you think is wrong, Fran? -asked Tim**_

_**She only sighed, smiling as only a mother can do, going to dig a few things of her room. Tim looked curious towards her, and then pulled out a bright, white lab coat as snow. He was surprised, without understanding from where it had taken that...**_

_**—And that lab coat?**_

_**—It's a long story —she said —. It is rather old I think... I was saving it for his birthday, but... I think it's time, but first try to talk to him...**_

_**Tim sighed, knocked the door and said:**_

_**—Not all sardines can swim, son.**_

_**—I don't understand fishing metaphors! —the child exclaimed, pulling back into his bed while he cried**_

_**—What I said? —asked Tim**_

_**Fran sighed, knew that it wasn't easy for her son to understand Tim and vice versa, grasping his shoulder, said she would take care of her son, hiding the coat of Flint behind her back, entered and said sitting on the edge of the bed of the child, and putting the coat on the floor:**_

_**—Honey, I think your shoes are wonderful**_

_**—Everyone just think I'm a weirdo —he said this under his pillow**_

_**—So? People probably though they were weirdoes too -she said pointing to Flint's posters -but that never stopped them.**_

_**She raised the lab coat of the floor, and continued:**_

_**—I was saving this for your birthday, but... here**_

_**She showed the lab coat to her son, his eyes were enlarged by the surprise...**_

_**—Wow... A professional lab coat, as the scientists! -He said gripping and donning it, making it smile - Me is perfect!**_

_**—The world needs your originality Flint, although you now a little big. I know that one day you will do very big things.**_

___**Flint smiled and hugged his mother, after that grabbed their crayons and began to draw himself in a more adult version, pasting it together with their posters, admiring it for a few seconds, was until its tree house lab...**_

* * *

He was with a huge knot in the throat and couldn't breathe, his heart felt very heavy, he lowered his eyes, clasping his coat to feel more closer to her, and said very hurt:

—Sorry mom... but I got to go...

And it ran at the speed of sound toward the hills, to finish at the bottom of a stream, sitting while he looked at his reflection, he began to review his life to date, until the incident of the FLDSMDFR, where it nearly destroyed the world, nearly killing his friends and almost losing his own life for world safety. Tears threatened to fall down his face, trying to breathe deeply to restore calm, he felt a hand on his shoulder. When he turned his gaze, Alice was looking at it with a bit of sadness...

—Hi Lock... what happens? —She asked

—Hi... Alice... —responded discouraged —is not nothing... I'm OK...

—You're lying —said she sitting at his side —tell me. You know that you can tell me all...

Flint took a deep breath, trying to drown the tears that threatened to come out at any time, said:

-What date is today...?

Alice recalled at once, then Flint continued:

—I'm a vain... I can do nothing without risking that surround me... or without risking my own life... I can not do anything alone...

—Flint... There are no vain, quiet...

—How you want to calm me down? -said this quite altered - can not do anything without risking to those that want to! Always the people I want to... - said giving a pause - dies... or...

Alice included, had been another situation she would be yelling at his friend, but this time was different. Flint shrugged ball, still trying to keep the tears threatening out, like a water tank at the top...

**_—Ok, I'll try to not cry with this..._ —**thought Alice

Sighing in a very deep way, trying to save that which was inside, putting her hand on his back began to sing:

When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want, but not what you need  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse

When the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

A tear of water was in Flint's eyes, still trying to not cry, Alice continued with the song:

And high up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go  
If you never try, then you'll never know  
Just what you're worth

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

Tears stream down your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears stream down your face  
And I...

Tears stream down your face  
I promise you that I'll learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down your face  
And I...

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

Flint ended up sobbing while Alice hugging him, she was also with a few tears down his eyes as he caressed the back of Flint, with a small smile on his face, a few moments later he said:

—You know... thank you...

Alice smiled, raising her eyes to a sky full of stars, watching with happiness, then continued:

—I'm sure your mom is taking care of us, along with my grandfather...

Flint also raised its view of the sky, a tear fell down her face, the brightest stars sparkled in the eyes of both, outlining a smile he gave a look to her friend, who also gave him the same smile that Fran gave him at a time.

—It is fortunate that we are friends —said Flint —who knows that it would be of us now...

—Say nothing and let's go back to the start...

He agreed with her, wiping tears from his eyes, and casting a last look at the star, they were back to the city...

Flint clinging to his lab coat and Alice...

…Alice holding her collar and her friend.

Both with the stars in their minds...

…And the song in their hearts.

_Lights will guide you home...  
and ignite your bones_

_And I will try...  
To fix you... _

* * *

**~Sharotto**_  
_


End file.
